


Sing My Friends and Make Ye Merry

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2018 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Batman is only interested in two types of music
Series: Advent Fics 2018 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824643
Kudos: 2





	Sing My Friends and Make Ye Merry

Three hundred and sixty four days a year (three hundred and sixty five on leap years) Batman was one hundred percent dedicated to the greatest musical genre to have ever been created: rap metal. Its awesome guitar riffs and sick bars were no match for any other art form, which was why Batman spent so long practising his guitar, to be sure that if he ever met one of the greats then the two of them would be able to jam out together. 

Jamming out was very important to Batman. Alfred was extremely bad at it, Babs was worse and Dick was too young for his musical palette to have fully developed. Batman was getting way better at tolerating the kiddy pop music his son enjoyed though, rather than flying into a rage and delivering a sick karate chop to Dick’s Spotify account. 

But today was the one day of the year when another type of music, a non rap-metal type of music, was allowed to be in charge. Batman ceded the floor to this strange other type of music with as much grace as could be expected. Alfred only used the word ‘tantrum’ twice. 

“So, what we’re all gonna do, is pick up these pieces of paper with all the dots on them.” Batman explained. 

Babs didn’t seem to appreciate how generous he was being, laying everything out for them. “We don’t need the music. I actually can’t read music.”

Read music? What was she talking about? Music wasn’t read, it was made. You just had to look at the dots on the page to make it look like you were from olden times reading their weird backwards handwriting. “Don’t interrupt me!” Batman demanded. He had to talk fast, Babs didn’t look like she wanted to be quiet. “Anyway. We’re gonna look at the little dots, and then we’re gonna sing the song, and it’s gonna be just like Christmas.”

“It is Christmas, sir.” Alfred cut in. 

“Right. Sure. Whatever.” Batman held up his piece of paper with the little dots and took a big breath, ready to unleash his awesome voice upon the world. He was more suited to rap or screamo, but he could handle some Christmas carols for one day a year. 

The sickeningly tuneful opening of the song started up as Alfred went in on the piano. 

“Oh come all ye faithful!” Batman sang, nice and loud to make sure that any ships passing by Wayne Island would know that he was feeling fresh and festive. It was possible that the others were screaming at him, begging him to be quiet, but what did they know?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
